


Art for Game On

by A_Diamond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: On a whim, Dean Winchester buys a strange, old-style gaming console at a flea market with a game left inside it. From the sketchy blond guy with the lollipop who sold it to him, to the strange glowing runes on the side, something weird is going on.Soon, Dean is dedicated to beating the game to break the strange creature trapped within: An angel named Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time on this side of the equation, so I'm very happy to have had the pleasure of working with grumpyphoenix for the wonderful fic you can find [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321281) Thank you for making such a delightful little story to go with my silly art!
> 
> A thousand thanks also to my fellow mods, superhoney and Aceriee. I love you both and you're the best team I could imagine to run this with.


End file.
